What Hurts the Most
by JasonElizabethMorgan8
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth are both miserable after she leaves the penthouse.


**What Hurts the Most**

By JasonElizabethMorgan

AN: When I first heard this Rascal Flatts song I immediately thought of Jason and Elizabeth. I hope you all are enjoying our little Liason moments, I know I am. This takes place shortly after Elizabeth walked out of the penthouse. Enjoy!

Jason sat in his penthouse watching the rain fall on the balcony. The radio played softly as he took a swig of his beer.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house _

_That don't bother me _

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while _

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me _

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok _

_But that's not what gets me _

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth had left and he couldn't erase the image of her walking out of their home. He knew that Elizabeth could be stubborn but it just wasn't like her to not let Jason explain. She was upset that he had not told her about Sonny's death, which was understandable. He had wanted to tell her but Sonny had advised against it, saying that the fewer people who knew the better.

He missed her. A few tears trickled down his cheek and he quickly wiped them away. It wasn't right for Jason Morgan, _The Borg_, to cry. He wasn't supposed to feel according to the doctors, but he did. He was a person just like everyone else.

_What hurts the most _

_Was being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was tryin' to do _

Jason wished that Elizabeth would hear him out. Tonight he was going to try. He set his beer down, grabbed his leather jacket, and his keys.

Elizabeth stood looking out her studio window watching the raindrops bounce off the water on the docks below. The new Rascal Flatts song hummed on the radio. It had been weeks since she had spoken to Jason and she was feeling horrible. She had been hurt but she realized that she had overreacted. Hell she had faked her death before, she knew how hush hush it had to be.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doin' It _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone _

_Still Harder _

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret _

_But I know if I could do it over _

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart _

_That I left unspoken _

The song spoke to her. It was hard getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret. Oh the regret. If only she had let him explain, she'd be in his arms instead of by herself watching the rain. She needed one more chance to finally tell Jason how she felt and to stop dancing around each other. Elizabeth grabbed her umbrella and a jacket and headed out the door.

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

Jason arrived at Vista Pointe, he wasn't sure why he came here instead of going to Elizabeth's studio but something just steered the motorcycle in this direction. And then he felt it, she was here.

He turned around to come face to face with Elizabeth. A mere few feet from each other they both blurted out, "I'm sorry."

_What hurts the most _

_Is being so close _

_And having so much to say _

_And watching you walk away _

_And never knowing _

_What could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you _

_Is what I was trying to do _

"What are you doing out here?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure, I was coming to see you and I wound up here."

"I was coming to see you. I was in the penthouse listening to the radio, watching the rain, and thinking about you. I'm so sorry Elizabeth," the rain soaked him thoroughly.

She moved closer to him, reached out and touched his hand. That jolt shot through her and she dropped her umbrella to the ground. "I know you are sorry, and so am I. I overreacted and I should have let you explain."

"No, you had every right to be angry."

"Jason, you were just trying to protect me. I get it now. Now there is only one thing left to do."

"What's that?" he asked.

"To finally tell you," she wiped her face a mixture of rain and tears, "I love you."

Jason didn't know what to say. He had loved her for so long and here she was finally laying out her feelings and he couldn't say anything.

"You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I'm in love with you Jason. I want us to try. I'm tired of us getting close and then pushing or pulling away. It's not fair to either of us so I'm letting you know that I'm ready, if you are."

He pulled her flush against him and kissed her. It was hard but gentle. The passion from the kiss was making Elizabeth's knees give out. Jason must have felt it because he just squeezed her harder against him. When air became an issue he pulled back, "I'm in love with you too."

Elizabeth smiled her thousand watt smile and kissed him again. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, and then I can show you just how much I'm in love with you."

_Not seeing that loving you _

_That's what I was trying to do_

**Song Credit**

By Rascal Flatts

_What Hurts the Most _


End file.
